


You Make Me Feel Like Home

by coffinkicker



Series: My Home [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Mostly platonic atm, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, hinted jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: The idol group of GOT6 find a hybrid puppy on the side of the road, and of course they can't just leave him there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mmkay so this is a series of oneshots basically, starting here. some will be adult, some will be general or platonic.  
> literally i just wanted Jackson with a cute curly floof tail.

Early morning with rain and thunder hitting the top and sides of the van wasn't an ideal situation, but it was what it was. The low R&B music was almost drowned out by the storm, but no one paid much attention as they were all in their own worlds.

Some of the boys were curled up securely in hoodies and blankets, others were snuggled up together, talking or sleeping.

Morning always started fairly early for the idols but they thanked silently that today was going to be a fairly slow and relaxed day.

They had just got done with a variety show shoot early in the morning and mostly individual practice throughout the rest of the day.

The leader, Jaebum was sprawled out in the passenger seat. One leg crossed over the other lazily as much as he could in the small car space, his head slowly falling back and phone slipping centimeter by centimeter out of his hand as he fell asleep.

The second row was occupied by Youngjae and Jinyoung in their own individual seats. It was a known fact that Jinyoung never sits in the very back. It had become an unspoken rule among the others after the unholy amount of times ears were pulled on and wrestling matches ensued to get the other into the back.

Despite that, the other second row seat was always fought over, usually in a game of rock, paper scissors. It was nice having more space and a seat to yourself, no one would deny that. This time Youngjae had a sporadic stroke of luck and ended up in the second row passenger seat.

Behind him in the very back followed Bambam, curled up next to the youngest member as they watched random short videos on Naver, laughing to themselves.

The oldest member, Mark, was huddled up by himself, wrapped and cocooned in a blanket. His hat was pulled down over his eyes as he scrolled down his SNS feed lazily.

The ride had been fairly silent aside from small exchanges and the younger's giggles as it was still pretty early in the morning. They were hungry and the weather had lowered spirits as they were all also tired from exhausting what little energy they already had at the variety show shooting to be the best they could. It didn't help that traffic was backed up in the city due to an accident and the van slowed almost completely to a stop.

Jinyoung heaved a heavy sigh, looking out of the window.

"Great. This sucks. At this rate, we won't get home until late afternoon."

Youngjae rolled his head back, turning to glance absentmindedly out of the slightly tinted window. Men and women hurried along the sidewalks, umbrellas shielding them from the seemingly torrential downpour. Among the crowd of rushed pedestrians, he saw a small black mass curled up under a shop canopy.

The brunette tilted his head, squinting a little to try to make out what the object was. The little lump of black shifted, a white lump of damp fluff flopped limply from behind.

He sat up abruptly, putting himself against the window, his face smushed slightly against the tinted glass.

"Guys there's a dog out there in the rain!" He cried out.

Bambam sat up quickly, trying to look out of his own window. However, he whined when he couldn't see, throwing himself over Youngjae to search out the window.

The commotion caused the leader to sit up with a quick snore, blinking sleepily.

"Huh, what?" He mumbled.

All the boys were looking out of the windows on the right at the puppy, most of their faces scrunched up in pity.

"He looks cold... he's in the rain!" Bambam let out with a pout on his full lips,

Jaebum grumbled, looking down at his phone. "Probably has diseases or something. It's a stray."

A glare from Jinyoung was burning into the back of his head was ignored.

Jaebum was a self-admitted cat person through and through. Cats were independent and friendly without being overbearing, unlike dogs and that's why him and cats got along so well.

"We should do something or ca-" Mark began to speak but before he could even finish his sentence, Bambam crawled over the other all the way, throwing open the door and hopping out.

Shouts and complaints were thrown from behind him but he ignored them, shifting passed the crowd of hurried people making their ways.

He carefully approached the black bundle, squatting down behind it. He made a soft cooing noise, lowering his voice to try to get the other's attention without frightening him.

The black lump was wrapped in a hoodie which the younger noticed as it shifted. The body angled and he met dark brown eyes under the hood. The eyes seemed dull at first, sad almost as they locked with his own.

Bambam moved a little closer, reaching his hand out.

"Hey boy, are you okay?" He asked carefully, his hand reaching out and touching the soaked cotton of the hoodie.

The bundle sat up quickly once he felt the touch, immediately on defense. The hood shifted off the other's head, revealing the hybrid's small triangular blonde ears and matching white-blonde hair. A growl surfaced from the hybrid's throat, causing Bambam to fall back in surprise.

"Easy, easy! I'm not going to hurt you!" He explained quickly, looking into the other's eyes.

The blonde's face relaxed a little, his lips slowly unfolding over his previously bared teeth in a snarl. He still didn't say a word but frowned, eyeing the smaller male in front of him.

When he didn't say anything, Bambam got back into a crouched position slowly. His ears picked up on footsteps behind him, the hybrid's ears twitching as his stare flicked back and forth between the boy and the approaching others. Bambam assumed it was his group mates so he stood his ground still looking at the other. The blonde's eyes once again squinted in on the smaller pink-haired male.

"Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Bambam asked, looking him over again. He noticed now the plastic looking collar and the attached temporary tag around his neck. The blonde's gaze shifted again as he nodded then shook his head quickly in succession.

Bambam glanced behind him, looking at his group members who had followed him seeing as traffic was still at a complete hault. His bottom lip jutted out a little in a pout, looking at Jaebum.

Youngjae moved himself closer to the hybrid, approaching slowly as not to frighten him again.

"Do you have friends or an owner?" He asked, very carefully reaching his hand out as he approached. The blonde looked up at him in question before he shook his head, staring at the hand that was offered to him.

A moment passed before he tilted his head forward a little in a cautious submission. The brunette placed his hand on the light blonde head, petting somewhat hesitantly before he began scratching behind one of the small pointed ears.

The members watched, internally swooning over the way the pup leaned into the scratches, closing his eyes happily.

Bambam took that as an opportunity to carefully reach over and inspect the little tag on the boy's temporary collar. The information was vague, no number or logo on the tag.

  
"Jackson - Male  
Canine - Samoyed Hybrid"

  
Bambam read the tag out loud, blinking a little in surprise as the hybrid's leg began to twitch a little from the ongoing scratches.

The younger boy's pout was back on his face, turning to look at their leader but now with full puppy dog pout engaged.

"Jaebummie hyung, he doesn't have a home."

The older male squinted his eyes, shaking his head strictly. "No, no, no. He could have diseases or fleas or something. Plus we don't have time for a pet, that's why we couldnt keep Nora," He crossed his arms.

"He's got to be from somewhere. Jackson, do you know where you came from?"

The leader looked down at the pup as he panted happily from all the attention Youngjae was still showering on him.

The blonde snapped out of his bliss for a moment, his eyes meeting the dark abyss of the other's. Another shake of his head was seen.

"It was a hybrid home but they had to get rid of some of us due to overpopulation and low adoptions. I didn't really want to be p-put down so I..." The male trailed off, looking down.

Jaebum watched as Bambam's eyes widened more, if that were possible. The man looked to the rest of his members, who he hadn't realized had been giving him their own puppy eyes. Save for Jinyoung, who just shot him a look that made him feel guilty, arms crossed.

"Jinyoungie, not you too." He sighed out.

The blonde hybrid in question looked up at the older male, using his own actual puppy-dog eyes.

"I promise I'll be good. I can do dishes and I can cook a few things!" The look was followed by a an over-exaggerated puppy whine, his large dark eyes blinking and fluttering.

Their manager called out out to them from the van, calling for them to come back and get in as the traffic was beginning to lighten up and move again.

The leader huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine but he's taking a bath as soon as we get home. Someone give him a hoodie or something to sit on so he doesn't ruin the van." He grumbled as he took off.

The boys all cheered happily and Jackson hopped up off the ground. Bambam immediately smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"I'm Kunpimook but my nickname is Bambam."

Jackson was pulled along, blinking as he tried to say the younger male's name, fumbling a few times before he stopped himself. "Bambam." He said with a nod.

The oldest pulled off his hoodie as he had Jinyoung hold their umbrella before he tossed it to the blonde with a smile. "Here. My name is Mark." The brunette crawled back into the corner to his seat as Yugyeom waved a little, shyly, introducing himself as he crawled himself back into the back.

"Wait, where is Jackson going to sit?" Youngjae asked, looking into the van from under the umbrella they still had up. There were only enough seats for the 6 of them without crushing everyone together.

"Just have him sit in someone's lap back there." Jinyoung commented as he opened the opposite door and crawling back into his own individual seat.

Bambam called out, lifting his hand from where he sat back in his seat. "He can sit on my lap!"

Jinyoung's eyes rolled, turning around to look at the younger. "Bam, you're a twig he'll squish you. Sit on Yugyeom's lap." He ordered before putting his headphones in.

The youngest blushed, looking around before he nodded. "That's fine..."

With that settled, Jackson handed Yugyeom the hoodie to set in his lap before he squished himself into the small space. He maneuvered awkwardly before making himself comfortable in the younger boy's lap.

Once Youngjae got back into his seat and closed the soaking wet umbrella followed by the door, they all took off once the leader did a double check to make sure they were all accounted for.

The car was silent most of the way home, Bambam pouting as he watched the youngest and their new hybrid in jealousy.

Said blonde looked out the window as the cars passed with a content look.

Yugyeom blinked, jumping a little in surprise as he felt something hitting against his stomach. Looking down, he saw the boy's curled tail was still faintly wet and matted, flopping back and forth in excitement. His blush darkened and he turned to look back out the window without a word.

When they arrived back at the dorm, they had to keep Jackson from practically running off down the street in excitement. The leader couldn't understand how the young hybrid had went so quickly from the pathetic puppy ready to snap at the touch of a stranger to the over-excited matted fluff he was now.

The hybrid hopped a little on his feet happily, waiting as Jinyoung typed in the code to their dorm on the keypad. The door opened with a small electronic chime as they all entered.

He followed the group in, looking around a little in awe. "Wow, it's so cool here!"

He looked around at the fairly spacious dorm, admiring the nice leather couch and the large flat screen on the opposite wall. He took note of the game consoles set up as well, only recognizing them from seeing commercials about them on the TV.

With a happy squeal, he went to flop on the couch to start a video game but was quickly caught by the back of his still-soaked hoodie.

"Hold up. Before you touch anything, you need to go shower. You're soggy and gross." Jaebum ordered, tugging on the fabric to lead him to their shared bathroom.

"I guess I can lend you some of my clothes, we're the most similar in size. We'll get you some stuff later probably, I don't know. Just shower and come find us okay? We need to establish rules."

With that, the leader walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. The hybrid blinked, looking at the door before he hauled his damp hoodie and t-shirt off his body and over his head to the floor. He began to tug off his loose pants as the leader re-entered the bathroom, letting out a surprised noise.

"Yah! Jackson I was grabbing you clothes, at least close the door!" Jaebum handed him the clothes before he hurried out and shut the door behind him quickly.

Jackson blinked once before setting the clothes down by the sink, looking at the shower. Once he hauled his pants and underwear off, he moved in to inspect.

He leaned down, looking at the knobs and dials, tilting his head in confusion a few times back and forth. He spun one of them and the water turned on and with that, he let out an excited noise similar to a bark.

As he put his hand under the spout to test the water, a loud yelp sounded as he withdrew his hand, growling at the offending water. He needed to figure out how to make it not burning flesh temperature now..

He twisted a few more knobs, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Finally he figured it out and managed his shower, trying to work out the knots and tangles in his hair and tail.

 

The hybrid finally stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the loose basketball shorts and tank top Jaebum had loaned him. His hair was still a little damp and fluffy, his ears now a lighter blonde from being cleaned and washed up.

He flopped onto the couch again finally with a sigh, landing face down into the leather. His round tail curled upward over his lower back, flopping a little back and forth. The fur was now brushed and free of tangles, color also lightened now rid of the dirt and matted hair that had been stuck all over it.

A high pitched coo sounded from the next room over and Jackson lifted his head up, looking over his shoulder. Bambam was sitting in the little open dining kitchen area they had off of the living room, the rest of the group all around him and staring at him with different expressions of admiration, interest, disinterest and annoyance in Jaebum's case.

"Jackson, come in here."

Jackson's ears lay down a little flatter on his head, feeling like he was in trouble for some reason at Jaebum's tone.

He shuffled over to the others, taking a seat next to Youngjae on the floor as they all sat around the medium sized table.

A glance at the younger brunette prompted a soft smile and a gentle pet to the head, giving his left ear a scratch quickly before he focused back on the leader.

"So, first things first. Do you know who we are?" Jaebum asked, looking at the blonde hybrid.

The boy blinked, looking around at the others with a blank expression.

"My... owners?" He tested.

"We're more like your friends, Jackson. You don't need to call us 'owners.'" Mark commented softly, giving a soft reassuring smile.

The boy gave a smile back to the oldest before their leader rolled his eyes.

"I mean like.. who we are? Have you seen us on tv or anything?"

The blonde blinked again, dumfounded. He didn't remember seeing them on tv or anything, were they on a variety show or something?

"No? I really only watched a lot of Chinese television when I was younger and haven't been allowed to watch any in the last home I was in..." He shook his head, shrugging.

The boys all kind of looked at him a little in wonder and he just tilted his head a little in confusion.

"We're an idol group, GOT6. We're fairly popular I guess, we travel a lot and do a lot of tours so.." Jaebum shrugged, looking down at the table as he played with the sleeves of his long sweater.

Jackson's mouth opened in surprise, looking at the others again in awe.

"Idols? Wow! That's so cool! You guys sing and dance and rap and all that?!" His eyes lit up in amazement, imitating a popular song he new.

Bambam laughed and nodded. "Yeah we're pretty awesome."

"I wanna see you guys perform!" Jackson exclaimed, sitting up higher as his tail flopped back and forth excitedly.

The boys began to chatter excitedly, nodding and talking about all the performances they wanted to show him.

Jaebum cleared his throat and silenced the room.

"We'll get to that. First we have to lay out some ground rules. You're...." Jaebum trailed off a little for a moment, his eyes looking anywhere but at the hybrid. "house trained right?"

The blonde blinked, his eyes narrowing at the older male. "I'm a hybrid i'm not some wild dog. You know, part human?" He retorted dramatically, gesturing to his body.

"That's racist, JB!" Bambam cried out softly, glaring at the older.

The leader huffed, his face flushing. "I didn't know okay, I've never known one of you before." He said, flustered.

With a shrug, Jackson turned his gaze to the table. "So... rules?"

The leader cleared his throat again to recover from the moment of awkwardness, nodding.

"Rule one, don't touch anything that's not yours without asking. Obviously, not including like.. stuff around the house like the fridge and the couch and stuff. Just personal stuff."

The blonde nodded, filing it away and trying to register what was touchable and not touchable in the house.

"Rule two, you don't leave the house without someone else with you or without telling someone so we can find someone to accompany you. Due to our situation and us being an idol group, we can't even do that so you have to be careful."

Jackson once again nodded, leaning into the hand that had began to scratch once again at his ear, distracting him a little.

"Rule three, be respectful of stuff. Don't be rude, don't chew? on thing? I don't know if that's... something we need to worry about but just... don't. Don't break stuff, don't hurt people. Common stuff, yeah?" Jaebum added, looking up at Jackson again.

The blonde blinked as he sat up straight, nodding. He got a bit distracted but he heard the general gist of what the male had said. Don't break stuff, yada yada.

"I guess that's it that I can think of... Ask us if you need food, anything like that. We have stuff and we usually keep it fairly stocked and cook dinner when we can and aren't too busy. We'll get you basic needs like deodorant and tooth brush and all that with some clothes later after we have practice."

"Speaking of, rule four, Jackson are you listening?" The leader stared at the hybrid at the end of the table, leaning with his tongue hanging out a little between his lips as the brunette boy continued to scratch him between the ears.

He sat up quickly again, blinking and nodded. "Yeah, yep I'm here."

With a roll of his eyes, Jaebum continued. "Rule four, when we are practicing, don't bother us unless it's an emergency. Practice time is important. You can come with us to the practice space but don't bother us okay? Just keep yourself occupied." He finished, putting his hands on the table as he stood up.

"An hour of free time before we head out to the practice space. Be ready, okay?" Jaebum saw the others nod before he headed off to his room without another word.

Jackson sighed, hunching over as soon as the older male was out of sight.

"It's okay Jackson, JB seems mean and strict but he's just bad with new people. He'll warm up to you, i think." Youngjae commented, continuing to pet the boy. Jinyoung came up behind him and patted him on the back with a nod of his own.

"He's a grump but don't let him scare you. I'm off to go read." The dark haired male commented as he went off down the hallway on his own.

The three younger members and the oldest were left with the hybrid and Bambam excitedly pulled the boy into the living room to show them some of their favorite performances starting with their most recent comeback.

 

The day had been busier than the boys had expected from the beginning of the day, what with the new addition to their household. They did their usual practicing like usual but now with the added laughs and entertainment of a hyperactive puppy that tried to follow their dance moves, tripping over himself a little but being better than the other had expected.

They had went clothes shopping a little for the hybrid as well, having trouble finding things that suited his body with the added tail, along with the blonde wailing about his elephant thighs.

Some basics were for the most part all picked out, some jeans, shorts, tank tops and t shirts. Nothing too fancy.

The night had wound down and the boys were curled up on the couch and floor, watching something on Netflix.

Jaebum had dozed off on the far side of the couch, head tilted back as he snored softly. Youngjae was curled up with his head on the older male's shoulder, dozing off himself. The youngest was fully engrossed in the drama, eyes wide as he took in what was happening.

Jackson was flopped on the floor with Bambam behind him, playing with his tail offhandedly and stroking the fluffed up fur as it wobbled back and forth.

Next to Jackson was Mark who was sprawled out on his stomach like the hybrid but the oldest male's attention was on his SNS feed. His thumb scrolled lazily down as he read, keeping to himself.

Jinyoung walked in, hair damp from the shower as he walked to the couch and landed a soft smack against the leader and the boy curled up to him.

"Go to bed, sleeping on the couch is bad for you." He scolded, helping the two stand up. Youngjae yawned and stretched, shuffling to his bedroom down the hall with a mumble of 'goodnight.'

Jaebum was about to head to bed with the other dark haired male as he was nudged, Jinyoung gesturing to the hybrid on the floor.

"Jackson, you can sleep on the couch.. We don't have an extra bed. Or if you wanna bunk with someone just make sure they're okay with it." He said quietly before he waved a goodnight, following the black haired male into their shared bedroom for the night.

The blonde tilted his head a little curiously as he watched the two leave, raising an eyebrow at their behavior. It was like... Jaebum was the dad and Jinyoung was the mom and they were a couple. He wondered if they were an actual couple.

"I share a room with Yugyeom but there's not a lot of room in there, we keep the clothes in there as well or i'd suggest you could sleep with us. Plus it gets kinda hot in there."

"I like it warm." Yugyeom added, not taking his eyes off the television.

Bambam laughed a little and nodded. "No one else likes staying in our room because of it. We like it extra warm. I get too cold." The boy frowned, nodding.

"You are pretty skinny so it makes sense." Jackson commented, looking over his shoulder at the younger.

The oldest got up suddenly, locking his phone with a click as he shoved it into his hoodie pocket.

"Night." He said quietly as he padded to his bedroom.

The blonde blinked, watching as he left. "That was random."

Bambam nodded, letting go of the boy's tail as he sat up.

"Mark's pretty quiet, he doesn't talk a lot and just does his own thing. We all thought he didn't really like us for a while when he joined."

Jackson frowned, looking at the younger. "Do you think he doesn't like me?"

The pink haired male shrugged, shaking his head. "I think Mark likes you actually, he's talked with you more than some other people."

The blonde nodded in thought, staring at the television as the drama episode ended.

The youngest sighed, stretching back on the couch with a yawn. "Bedtime, Bam?" He asked softly, looking down at the other boy as he was sat between his legs on the floor.

With a nod, the other stood up and grabbed a blanket for Jackson, flopping it onto the couch. "Here you go, Jackson hyung. If you get too cold, you can come to our room but like I said it's a little crowded. Careful where you step, my shoes are pretty expensive." Bambam said, his tone taking a serious turn toward the end.

"Night hyung." Yugyeom offered with a small smile as they took off down the hall to their own room.

The dorm was quiet for once in the whole day he had been here. It was a little sad and lonely but the boy curled up on the couch, grabbing the blanket laid out for him as he shut off the light and the tv.

He tried to burrow himself under the covers, his ears flicking a little at the slightest of sounds. It was too quiet for Jackson's liking.

He sighed and forced his eyes closed, laying there for what seemed like an eternity.

He let out a few huffs as he shifted around, his tail getting caught between the cushions. Letting out a few more huffs he flopped halfway off the couch with a whine.

This was hopeless.

Perhaps he could go find someone else's room and see if he could bunk with one of them like he mentioned. He honestly didn't really know who's room was which so he knocked quietly on the closest one to the entry way, pressing his triangular ear to the door to see if he could hear a response.

With no response, he sighed and turned the doorknob, peeking his head in through the crack.

The room was dark save for the slight street light that came in through the halfway open blinds. There was only one bed in the small room on the left side and he tip toed his way to the side of it, reaching his hand out in the darkness to feel something.

He was met with a lump under the blanket and he shifted and poked the lump a little, tugging on the blanket.

"Hey?"

The lump shifted and moved, a gruff deep voice responded in question. "Mmh? Jackson?"

"Mark?" Jackson asked, recognizing the deep tone.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't fall asleep and the couch keeps trying to eat my tail." He mumbled, letting out a soft whine.

The older male let out a soft huff of breath before he scooted over, closer to the wall and lifted up the blanket.

The hybrid crawled in beside him in the small space, laying awkwardly on his back to try not to disturb the other.

They laid in silence for a moment before he shifted, his tail uncomfortably trapped underneath him.

He shifted and rolled slowly onto his side, curling up to Mark's shoulder, nudging his nose into the other's skin.

Mark's face flushed under the blanket as his body heated up with embarrassment at the other being so close.

With a sigh, he forced himself to calm down, closing his eyes and letting the soft breathing of the other lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT :)  
> I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS.
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
